


A Winchester Rhapsody

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Romantic Dean Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: RhapsodyNoun;An effusively enthusiastic or ecstatic expression of feeling.





	A Winchester Rhapsody

_~~Dear Castiel~~ _

_~~Cas~~ _

Dean scrunches the paper up in his hands and throws it into the trash. Huffing at himself... He can do this. 

He places a fresh page in front of him begins to write... 

*

 _‘Today, I finally realized it’_ Dean writes in carefully neat handwriting _‘I realized the true extent of my feelings towards you. The truth is Cas…_

_You’ve changed so much since we first met. You’ve been human, become part of our family, you always try to do the right thing… You fight for good. For fairness and justice. You always try to help people, you always help us._

_I don’t know how it took me so long to see that I can’t survive without you, I always just thought that it would be me and Sam until the end… But I need you too. I want you with us, always’_

_Nothing has scared me more than this. No monster, demon, ghost or ghoul has ever instilled in me the feeling of fear that realizing this has... Because you mean, so much to me, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I've realized the full extent to which I need you, I've realized how often I take you for granted, how often I've forgotten to say thank you... I haven’t always been a good friend to you, I’ve fought you, hurt you, lied to you… And yet, you’re still here... And that amazes me. I'm so, so sorry for each and every time I have caused you pain._

_Thank you for always trying to save me, most of the time from myself… It’s not exactly a secret that without you I’d be dead a hundred times over, without you I’d still be in hell. So, thank you for bringing me back. Thank you for helping us every time we asked. Thank you for always being there when we need you and even when we don't._

Dean pauses, his hands starting to ache a little, it’s not often that he writes anything out on paper these days and his doubled efforts to keep this neat mean his hand muscles are cramping slightly. He places the pen down on the table and rubs his aching palm between the fingers on his other hand. He picks the pen back up, determined to finish his letter once and for all. 

_'I have to admit now, how I feel, I have to tell you... and since I am too chicken shit to say the words out loud at the moment... Here it is, in writing._

_I’m completely and undeniably in love with you._

_You are the light in this dark and horrifying world. You are my best friend, my family..._

_And I am yours... If you'll have me._

_Dean'_

 

Dean folds the paper neatly in half. Gathering his nerves and squashing them down he takes the paper to Castiel's door and slides it carefully underneath it, before straightening up and returning quickly to his own room. 

A few minutes pass in agonizing uncertainty, doubts creep in like a fog taking over his brain...  Should he have done that?

A knock at his door pulls in back to reality and he goes to open it, hand trembling slightly on the handle. 

He opens the door and comes face to face with a red-eyed Castiel, clutching his letter in his hand.

"Hello Dean"  

Dean swallows "Cas..." 

Castiel doesn't say anything, he just smiles at Dean and steps forward, bringing his hands up to Dean's face and bringing his lips to meet Dean's in the most tender and loving kiss of Dean's life... The kiss draws on, Dean is floating, happiness filling his heart full to bursting point. As Castiel pulls back, a hand still resting on Dean's neck, he whispers...

"I love you too" 

 

 


End file.
